comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowcat
Katherine or Kitty Pryde is a Computer Science teacher at the Xavier's Institute. She has no criminal record and is an citizen of the United States. Shadowcat has been a member of the X-Men for a number of years, since she was a young teenager. Though the other members have treated her as a little sister for a while, she is a valued member now. These people are her family, and she will do anything to defend them. She also had a brief stunt in Excalibur, a British superhero team. Background Katherine Pryde was born to Carmen and Theresa Pryde in Deerfield, Illinois not quite two decades ago. She was quite bright, learning to read early and excelling in her classes - so much so that when Charles Xavier came to her parents to discuss having the young Kitty attend his boarding school for 'gifted children' they agreed. What they didn't realize was that Kitty's 'gifts' went beyond being a genius. Those splitting headaches the girl was having became unbearable- as her head seemed to split open she found herself on the floor of her living room, some ten feet below where she had been just a few minutes before in her bedroom. Somehow, she found, she had phased through her bed, and the floor. That was the beginning of a very busy life as a member of the X-Men. In fact, her first brush with danger was a conflict between the White Queen and the X-Men over what school she would go to, if she would become a heroine or a villain. Kitty quickly took to the life of a heroine, though of course she had a lot to learn. She began training with the team in earnest, learning martial arts and of course how to master her mutant power. At first she called herself 'Sprite', then she was 'Ariel' but eventually her codename settled on 'Shadowcat'. The other members of the X-Men became her family, she became especially close with Ororo Munroe. During an adventure in space she collected another friend: a little purple dragon which she called 'Lockheed' after the maker of the the team's XR-71 Blackbird. During an adventure in Japan with her teamate Logan, Kitty was possessed by the spirit of an ancient ninja called 'Ogun'. Though some of these memories have faded as time has gone on but the skills as a ninja remain. Kitty, Nightcrawler, and Rachel Summers (from an alternate future) left the team to join Captain Britain and the shapeshifting Megan to form a new team in the UK called 'Excalibur'. They too became a surrogate family for Kitty, but eventually this team broke up and she returned to the X-Men. Now returned to the school, Kitty is employed as a computer science teacher, but of course she has many other duties to keep her busy as a member of the X-Men. Personality For the most part, Kitty is a friendly, outgoing, cheerful young woman. Like her namesake, she's immensely curious and often sticks her nose into situations where it doesn't belong. She's smart and highly adaptable, reflective of the non-combat and stealthy nature of her power. In the past, Kitty was a bit of a brat, especially when she saw people were judging her by her age. Professor X adding her to the New Mutants wasn't a demotion as a chance for her to show her leadership abilities within a group; Kitty saw it as being stuck with the babies because of her age, instead of an opportunity. Although she's matured greatly over the years, there's still a bit of the old 'do it my way' Kitty sometimes. Logs Pre-Vamp Logs First Player *2012-11-29 - Prime Anti-Mutant: Blind Angel - The X-Men go to Senator Kelly as Avenging Angels, trying to show him the depths of darkness of which he has allied himself with to pluck him from them. If he cannot be made to see reason, then they must ask themselves if they will have the darkness take them underfoot; they find that they are not the only machinations at work in the depths of the twisted sea. Current Player Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available